


Unexpected Christmas Guests

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Wonderfully Different Verse [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Banter, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: More fluff with our favorite side couple. Please enjoy.





	Unexpected Christmas Guests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceAbernathyRE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAbernathyRE/gifts).



> This is a little something to keep you guys entertained while I work on the next chapter of "Blindsided." I really hope you enjoy. This was prompted by the wonderful AliceAbernathyRe. Please enjoy. :)

Alex and Astra were celebrating their first Christmas together as a fully human couple. It was finally possible for all of their fantasies of snuggling on the couch in ugly sweaters and watching horribly corny movies together to come true. Astra was especially excited to watch Home Alone since it was Alex’s favorite movie.  
“I don’t know why,” she explained to Astra as the two of them skimmed through the listings on Netflix. “There’s just something about a little kid making a couple of robbers’ lives hell and saving his house and family and all that just makes you feel the Christmas spirit or whatever.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like Christmas, or you’re nonchalant about it, Alexandra,” Astra returned, her voice holding a note of fond exasperation. “You don’t have to pretend to be this tough badass who also has no feelings or joy or something.”  
The other woman threw her hands up at that. “Are you implying that I’m not a badass? Astra, I’m so badass that I can win a worldwide contest and still have time to make you dinner.”  
Astra looked triumphantly at her partner. “See? You’re an absolute badass.”  
Alex grinned and wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist. “You are so clueless,” she said, her eyes tender as hell as she leaned in and kissed Astra on the cheek, making the former AI blush. “That is not how sarcasm works at all,” she elaborated, making Astra mock glare at her woman.  
“Shut up, Lexie,” she shot back.  
Alex’s eyes burned with intense, playful fire as she stared Astra down. “Make me, General,” she responded, making Astra’s eyes sparkle with a gleam of playful competitiveness.  
With that, she leaned forward and captured Alex’s lips in a fierce, fiery kiss that not only conveyed just how very much Astra loved the other woman, but also how very playful and headstrong and utterly passionate the two women were with each other. Alex loved Astra for that, and vice versa.

They were getting a little carried away, with hair being pulled and necks being bitten and scratched, when the doorbell chimed pleasantly, breaking the two women from their wonderful trance.  
Alex pulled back with a bit of a dazed, entranced glaze in her eyes. She shot her partner a confused look. “Were you expecting anyone?” She asked, looking intrigued as well.

Astra shook her head, her own expression mirroring Alex’s. “No. Were you?”  
Before the other woman could answer, she was interrupted by the doorbell chiming very loudly now, over and over as if someone was pressing the button in rapid succession.  
“Oh, God, who the hell could it be?” Alex asked of no one in particular as she made her way over to the door and threw it open.

Ray Holt and Jake Peralta stood there, hands linked and wearing red and white suits. “What the what?” Alex asked. “What is going on?”  
Jake grinned as he dropped his husband’s hand and reached out, lifting Alex clear off the ground with the enthusiasm of his hug. “What’s up, Alex?” He asked a little too loudly.  
Alex grinned. She couldn’t help it. She really loved Jake. “Nothing. I just have one question: What the hell is wrong with you, Peralta? You’re acting like someone fed you a party size bag of Skittles, then had you wash it down with Coke.”  
“Cocaine? Jake quipped, making Alex and Holt both roll their eyes in loving irritation.

Alex loved the couple in front of her for that very reason. Them being her and Astra’s best friends was the best thing ever. They were fun and Alex and Jake were siblings in every way that counted. The two of them, along with Kara, were inseparable, as previously noted.  
“I apologize for Dr. Peralta,” Ray interjected dryly. “He did not receive adequate attention from his parents. Therefore, he makes a fool of himself.”

Jake pouted at his partner. “I did receive enough attention from my parents,” he protested, making Ray reach down and ruffle his hair tenderly. “Of course you did, Jake. It explains perfectly why you still shout “I’m Jake Peralta and I will save the world!” Every time you fix even a minor cut.”  
Jake grinned and hugged Ray tightly, and Alex could see that both of their smiles were as bright as the sun.

The two couples walked back into the danvers home and sat down on two love seats. Alex and Astra were almost on each other’s laps, while Jake and ray were talking quietly and wrapped lightly around each other.  
“Hey Siri,” Alex called across the room to their Apple HomePod, which was a smart speaker like the amazon Echo. “Play my Christmas playlist.”  
Soon, the sounds of “Baby It’s Cold Outside” filled the air. The song played twice, and these versions were performed by two different couples: one was John and Malcolm Laurence, while the other was Rosa and Gina Linetti. Both couples then took turns performing the song with karaoke. They ranked it and Jake and Ray surprisingly won, with Alex and astra a very close second.  
“We let you win because you’re a cop,” Alex accused, pointing to Holt with a grin. The man returned her grin and nodded. “True, I could arrest you for discrimination.” His voice was entirely serious, but his eyes danced with good humor as he looked at her.  
“Yeah, discrimination against your voice,” Alex retorted, making Ray look at her in fake disdain.  
“Good God, you’re just as bad as Jake with insults and comebacks.”  
“Hey, leave Jake out of this,” complained Jake from his spot next to his husband.  
“Yeah, leave him alone,” Astra added in, making Jake grin at her in thanks.

“What’s the matter, Peralta? Can’t handle a little teasing on the elementary school playground?” Holt put in, his eyes twinkling with merriment as he gazed upon his beloved husband.  
The young doctor blushed and moved forward, kissing Ray passionately. “Oh, all right. I’ll grant you mercy,” the older man said, his voice as warm as the sun on a summer’s day.

The doorbell rang again, heralding the arrival of Kara and Cat. “Hell yeah, baby!” Jake exclaimed as Kara rushed in and hugged him tightly.  
“Big Three handshake,” he shouted, pulling Alex and Kara toward him.

“There’s no Big Three handshake,” Alex protested weakly, before letting the grin she’d been holding back take over her face. Of course there was a handshake.  
Astra, Cat and Ray looked on in amusement as their partners performed a far too elaborate handshake and then curled up on the floor with a copy of Monopoly that Kara had brought. They loved their significant others a great deal, but they also needed time to just reconnect. As they played the game together and laughter flowed from their little corner, all three of the spectators were unknowingly thinking the same thing: God, I am so lucky to have this person in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> You know Jake was pounding that doorbell and thinking something like, "I'm banging this doorbell like I banged yo mama last night," then blushing because Captain Holt can totally read his mind. Also, I forgot to mention Jake showed off pictures of Cheddar in an ugly Christmas doggie sweater. Comment down below with your feedback. Hope you enjoyed it. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)


End file.
